pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Dickman
Matthew Dickman (born August, 20th, 1975) is an American poet. Life Dickman was born in Portland, Oregon. He earned a B.A. degree from the University of Oregon in 2001. He has been the recipient of fellowships from The Michener Center for Writers at the University of Texas at Austin, The Vermont Studio Center, and The Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown.http://www.coppercanyonpress.org/catalog/index.cfm?action=displayAuthor&Book_ID=1392 He is the author of 2 chapbooks, Amigos and Something about a Black Scarf. He was a Visiting Writer at Reed College.http://www.reed.edu/news_center/multimedia/2008-09/vw09_dickman.html His work has appeared in Tin House, Clackamas Literary Review, AGNI Online,http://web.bu.edu/agni/authors/M/Matthew-Dickman.html The Missouri Review,http://www.missourireview.org/content/dynamic/author_detail.php?author_id=254 and The New Yorker.http://www.newyorker.com/search/query?query=authorName:%22Matthew%20Dickman%22 Matthew and his twin brother, poet Michael Dickman, were the subject of an April 6, 2009 New Yorker profile.http://www.archives.newyorker.com Writing Boston Review: "Matthew Dickman’s melancholic portraits of impoverished white teenagers dazzle me into the always painful, yet easily forgettable, awareness that many people suffer psychically under the knife of American prosperity. Outside the frame of these poems lurk the children of female-headed homes; parents who work two or more jobs; teenage moms who live in “Drug-Free Zones” and “Urban Renewal Zones,” unkempt neighborhoods whose parks are normally full of drugs; teen addicts slumping toward oblivion; and fathers for whom the closest thing to therapy is domestic abuse." Recognition His 1st book, All-American Poem, was winner of the 2008 American Poetry Review/Honickman First Book Prize in Poetry, published by American Poetry Review and distributed by Copper Canyon Press. He was also winner of the 2009 Kate Tufts Discovery Award for that book, and the inaugural May Sarton Award from the American Academy of Arts & Sciences. Awards * 2006 Provincetown Fine Arts Work Center Fellowship http://www.provincetownbanner.com/article/arts_article/_/36711/Arts/2/9/2006 * 2008 Oregon Literary Fellowships recipienthttp://paperfort.blogspot.com/2009/02/fellowship-recipient-matthew-dickman.html * 2008 American Poetry Review/Honickman First Book Prize in Poetry. * 2009 Kate Tufts Discovery Award * 2009 Oregon Book Award finalist http://www.literary-arts.org/index.php?article=883 Publications Poetry *''Amigos: Poems'' (chapbook). Lubbock, TX: Q Ave. Press, 2007. *''Something About a Black Scarf: Poems'' (chapbook). New London, CT: Azul Press, 2008. *''All-American Poem''. Philadelphia: American Poetry Review, 2008. *''Mayakofsky's Revolver''. New York: Norton, 2012. *''50 American Plays: Poems'' (with Michael Dickman). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2012. Edited *''Best New Poets, 2012: 50 poems from emerging writers'' (edited with Jazzy Danziger). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Matthew Dickman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 17, 2015. Audio / video *''Matthew Dickman'' (CD). Smith College, 2009. *''Dickman Brothers'' (CD). Portland, OR: Oregon Public Broadcasting, 2009. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Matthew Dickman profile and poem at the Academy of American Poets. *"On Earth" at the Cortland Review *"Divinity" at Daedelus *Two poems by Matthew Dickman. * Matthew Dickman poems in the New Yorker. Audio / video * "Matthew Dickman" at From the Fishouse *Matthew Dickman at YouTube ;Books *Matthew Dickman at Amazon.com ;About * [http://thestory.org/archive/the_story_461_The_Manny.mp3/view "The 'Manny'", The Story, American Public Media] *"Couplet: A Tale of Twin Poets, The New Yorker, April 6, 2009. *Matthew Dickman Official website Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Portland, Oregon Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets